Many individuals find themselves waiting for extended periods of time, for example at airports, train stations, hospitals, on trains, on airplanes, buses, etc. The present invention features an entertainment chair system for providing a comfortable means of resting and being entertained. For example, the chair system provides a comfortable reclining seat equipped with a television that can be positioned in front of the user's face while he/she is reclined.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.